User talk:Oo7nightfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sandguardians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 20:51, August 6, 2012 I'd be happy to! I hope the wiki does well and it'll be great to have the creator on the website! ---- Awesomeperson487 Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Hi! Wow, you go on vacation for a few weeks and look what happens! 433 edits and the wiki is growing and you brought the attention of wikis people. Nice work! Sorry I've been away, but I'm back and planning to be active in the community! Let me know if there's anything I can help with and congratulations on a job well done! By the way I want episode 22 of so chop chop!!! (Just kidding, but seriously :) ---- Awesomeperson487 Update Hey, nightfire. I noticed you've been having a despute with CattleKing. I wondered what happened and if there's anything I can do to help. What happens on one wiki shouldn't come over to another so if he does anything uncalled for over here, I think in this case it would be appropriate to ban before a warning, as he clearly doesn't have regard for the rules. Anyway, just let me know if there's anything I can do. By the way, I haven't been able to make edits because you're going so fast! You've been really impressive, and I love to help, but jeez, you really have it covered! If you have anything you'd like me to do, just send me a message. Keep up the good work! 00:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Dislike First of all, please sign your posts. Second of all, please refrain from using profanity. Now, if you could explain your frustrations, I'm sure we can all discuss this in a calmer manner. I have had my differences with nightfire in the past as well, but I spoke to him about it, and we were able to put that behind us. Thank you. 00:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Block Hey, nightfire. I understand you blocking CattleKing, but might you consider shortening the block a bit? A year seems a bit extreme, but this is your case, so I'll leave the decision up to you. 00:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Hey, it said you sent me a message or left a comment about me but I can't find it. Could you repeat it on my talk page please? Thanks! 00:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 My browser has been acting up, and all it will show me is that you posted something, but I can't see what. Can you send it to me? 00:45, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 No problem, glad I could help. 03:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Theme Hey! I've been working on a Sandbox theme for the wiki, and I'm really excited to show it to you! I didn't just want to change it, but here's a screenshot of how it would look. I hope you like it, because I put some time into it. Anyway, just let me know! 22:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 On second thought, I'll publish it and you can see how it looks. 22:06, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 No problem! Glad you like it! 02:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Format Yeah, I wasn't going to leave it, it was a work in progress and I had no battery left on my laptop so I published it to avoid losing work, and I was going to fix it, but now I don't have to. Thanks for the help' 02:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Infobox Addition Hey, I was going to add something to the infobox on characters' pages called "Status" like "living" or "unknown" or "deceased." Or I could make it like "active" "MIA" and "KIA" What do you think? Oh, also a rank category. 22:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Hello, I just wrote up a template for the "You may be looking for this, not this." It's named "Youmay" and is used on the Guy in White pages. I thought you should know. 01:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Sweet! Is the next episode the finale? 02:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 I'm excited! It's cool how just one year ago we were arguing on the RvB wiki, and this year we've been working together on this. I've really enjoyed it! 02:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Glad I could help! 02:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 The finale was great! Thanks for the shout out! I look forward to season 3. 14:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Hey, I got a custom signature- what do you think? 02:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Have you considered getting one? 02:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Red Links Hey, you may notice a few red links popping up over the next hour. Please don't undo them as I am doing some power editing and will not leave any. Thanks 21:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Me again, I just had an error where I made an edit on the Warthog, then undid it, and the wiki shows me having made it about 60 times! Has this ever happened to you? Also, please give me until the end of the night to finish with the red links. 22:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem! Glad to help! 00:41, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for going over the pages! You have a way with wording articles. Appreciate it! 02:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) That was productive. 04:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Since, we're currently the only users editing the wiki, I wondered if you had any ideas to promote the wiki. Maybe Sniperteam would put it on the front page of the RvB wiki under Affiliates. 21:19, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a seperate box like: Check out Oo7nighfire's wiki. Since you're an admin there he might do it. 23:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. 00:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC)